Eve Baxter
by Ghost000000
Summary: Features characters from "Last Man Standing". Futa sex and incest. Eve Baxter has never explored sex, never really even touched herself because she was embarrassed by a secret she had. But she now has to turn to her mom and sisters, who are willing to do anything for Eve.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eve was in her room, home from soccer practice. She finally has her driver's license and is feeling good about herself. Eve likes to appear happy and care-free, and for the most part she is. But she does have to keep a secret from her friends at school and such. There aren't a lot of women who have a penis, but Eve is one of them. Everyone in the family knows, but it's never talked about. Which is usually fine, but it does make her dating life hard.

She took her clothes off and got a towel on and walked to the bathroom. She got the water running in the shower, tested it, and got inside. She began washing herself, felt the warm water run down her body. Her mind wandered, going over ROTC stuff in her head. But after a few minutes, she started to think about something else. Well, a person. This one girl in her class is very hot and very flirtatious with Eve. She didn't usually find herself attracted to a lot of girls but she really felt something with her.

As soon as she started thinking and fantasizing, a jolt of pain coursed through her body, almost causing her to fall. She looked down to see what the problem was, and it got her to open her mouth in astonishment. Her cock is never this big! How did this happen? Well, Eve has never actually masturbated before, despite feeling attracted to others. But built-up sexual feelings couldn't cause her dick to grow like this, could it? She has seen her dick hard before, but never seen it like this.

Eve calmly got out of the shower and wrapper a towel around herself, still feeling some pain. She didn't know what to do with this. Her dad is out tonight, but he probably won't be able to help her with this. Kristen moved out, Mandy is on the phone in her room. Not like she would have this kind of experience. Well, at least not when it was on a woman. She saw her mom go into her room a few minutes before Eve got into her own room. She didn't want her to see her like this, but she didn't have a choice. She needed this pain to stop. So, embarrassed, Eve slowly walked to her parents' room and walked in to talk to her mom.

Vanessa was sitting on the bed, wearing a black night gown. She was rubbing some lotion on her arms when she noticed Eve walk in. "Hey sweetie." Vanessa looked at Eve's pained expression and grew concerned. "Sit down Eve. What's wrong?"

Eve sat down, took a deep sigh, and explained to her mom what was wrong. After she finished talking, she unwrapped the towel to show her the problem face-to-face. Vanessa put her hand over mouth and stared at it.

"Well, um…" Vanessa stood there in silence for a moment. "Are you sure it isn't usually like this when its…" Eve knew what her mom meant.

"No. It actually really hurts and I'm afraid to touch it." Eve looked up at her mother.

"Well, I mean theoretically, I could. I'm just not sure if I should. I mean, this is something you should do yourself." While her words said one thing, her eyes hinted at something else. But Eve wasn't experienced enough to notice that.

"Please mom!" Eve begged, her hands gripping her mom's bed sheet.

Vanessa stood there for a few moments, Eve fighting back the pain from her erection. Finally, Vanessa got down on her knees, her hands lightly rubbing Eve's thighs, trying to get her to relax. She then wrapped one hand around Eve's foot long cock. Eve winced and squirmed a little bit from the pressure. But things got slightly better once her mom took Eve's cock in her mouth and began moving her head up and down.

Eve was on her elbows, looking on as her mom sucked and stroked her cock. She moaned, both from pain but also from the pleasure that was starting to grow. Vanessa kept going for a few minutes until Eve finally climaxed. Unfortunately, while her mom did swallow, she seemed to be disappointed in how little came out. She took her night gown off and used her large breasts to wrap around Eve's cock and stroked it. Some more came out, but Vanessa still didn't seem entirely happy.

She took Eve's hands and got her to stand up. "If we really want this problem to be solved, we can't just do this orally. You need to be inside me."

Eve instantly panicked. "Mom! I can't! I haven't really done this before, plus…my mom!?" Vanessa put a finger on Eve's lips to quiet her down.

"I'm just a mom helping my daughter not be in pain. There is nothing wrong with that. Trust me Eve." Eve slowly nodded, which allowed Vanessa to kiss her on the lips. She moved her tongue around inside Eve's mouth, her hands on Eve's hips. Eve eventually returned the kiss, her hands slowly moving around her mom's thighs, hips, and mature ass.

Vanessa turned them around and began sitting down on the bed. She spread her legs open, waiting for Eve to step forward. She grabbed her cock, not as painful was it was before, and positioned it so that it went straight into her mom's pussy. The pressure made Eve close her eyes, let out a moan and shiver a little bit. Her mom moved her hair behind her shoulders and motioned Eve to begin fucking her.

Every thrust caused Vanessa to make a moan. Eve grabbed onto Vanessa's hips while her mom wrapped her legs around Eve's waist. She then put her hands on Eve's back, pulling her in. The pain left Eve and replacing was pure, physical, animal pleasure. Nothing but moans and panting from both women, the futa daughter fucking her mother.

After what lasted forever, the real climax finally happened. As Eve did her last thrust, Vanessa put a hand behind Eve's head and brought her head next to hers. Eve's eyes rolled back as she felt every ounce of cum surge out of her body and into her mom's. Vanessa tightened her grip on Eve, letting out a loud moan while Eve's shivered, overwhelmed by every physical sensation happening to her.

The two stayed like that a few moments after it ended. Eve then pulled her head back a little bit, her mom's hands on her face as they looked into each other's eyes.

"If you ever have a problem, know that I am here." She gave Eve an intense, passionate kiss before she left the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few days had Eve a little off. She's not quite sure how to describe what she is feeling. She obviously still gets erections, but none of them had those huge jolts of pain from built-up needs. She knows how to hide them, of course. She has been doing it for years, no reason why that part of her life has changed. But that doesn't mean everything was back to normal.

Things between her and her mom were…different. She worried that there would be some distance between them. But actually, Vanessa seems to have grown closer to Eve. A few more hugs every once in a while, some more kissing too. But the kisses lasted longer, and were starting to feel more intimate. Even when she hugged her, she could feel her hands sliding down her back, down to her ass. A few times when dad wasn't around and she was heading off to school, her mom would giver her a slap on the ass on the way out. Eve was always left surprised by that, but also weirdly happy about it.

As the days turned into a week, Eve began noticing a tiny bit of pain coming back with her erections. Not every time, but she was noticing it. She was starting to get a little worried about it when she came home from school and saw Vanessa and Mandy sitting down at the kitchen table. They paused their little conversation when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie! How was school?" Her mom asked.

"Fine, I guess." Eve opened the fridge looking for some soda.

"Come on! Anything fun?" Mandy turned around and asked.

"Well, our teacher had some dangling keys from his belt. You would have liked how shiny they are."

"All right!" Her mom said. "Any plans tonight dear?"

"No, just upstairs doing some homework." Eve said.

"Okay. You know where to find us if you need anything." As Eve walked out of the kitchen, she tried to pick up on what the two of them were talking about. But she couldn't hear anything clearly. Maybe she's just being paranoid for no reason. They couldn't really be talking about her. Right?

Eve pushed that thought behind her as she climbed the stairs. She felt some light pain coming back.

It was a few hours later that night, and Eve was in her room. She was down to just some sweatpants and a bra, going through her textbook. She suddenly got a text on her phone-from her sister down the hall.

 _Hey! Could u come to my room 4 a minute?_

Eve sighed. Couldn't she just come and get her? Well, she got up from her bed and walked on over to Mandy's room. She stood in the doorway as Mandy had her back turned to her, a towel wrapped around her body as she was going through her top drawer.

"What is it?" Eve asked, causing Mandy to turn around.

"Well, don't just stand there! And could you close the door?" Eve did as she asked her.

"Couldn't you just come and get me instead of texting?"

"Well, what's the point of texting if I can't use it to make things quicker? Anyway, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Well, I've been having all these knots in my back and being having some pain lately. Could you just give me a back massage?"

Eve shifted her feet, a little nervous of what was being asked of her. "Couldn't you call Kyle and get him to do it?"

"He's visiting his grandma. Please! I REALLY need you!" Eve was focused on that last part, a little confused why she worded it like that.

But, she agreed. "Yea, whatever."

"Great! So, just take this and go right ahead." Mandy handed Eve a bottle of massage oil as she got on the bed. She unwrapped her towel and laid down on her front on the bed, naked and with her head right at the foot end of the bed.

"Uh, do you want any clothes on your legs at least?" Eve asked nervously.

"No. Just go ahead ahead and sit on me. Feel free to get naked too if that makes you more comfortable." Eve was thrown off by the question, but didn't want to appear weird. She let her bra drop to the floor as well as her sweatpants, and sat on top of Mandy's legs, her dick nearly poking Mindy's ass.

Eve opened up the bottle and let it drizzle onto Mandy's back. Once she put the bottle away, she put her hands on her sister's back and spread it around. She then began massaging the top part of Mindy's back, near her shoulders. She heard Mandy let a soft moan come out of her mouth. It didn't really help Eve, as her dick grew longer and actually started to poke Mindy's ass. She didn't seem to notice it, so Eve continued.

"You can go lower." Mandy said. Eve's hands slid down a little, not quite at Mindy's lower back yet. While Eve was massaging, Mindy began talking. "Mom and I were doing some talking today."

"I saw." Eve responded.

"We were…talking about you."

"Uh, ok. Anything in particular?" Eve's hands slowed down as she was listening to Mandy.

"Mom told me that earlier this week you were some pain and that she helped you out." Eve stopped massaging.

"She did? Why?!"

"Well, she was saying that since you didn't seem quite so eager to…release some of that pain by yourself that it might be a regular thing." Mandy kept her head at the edge of the bed, her eyes looking at the mirror that Eve just noticed was there. Mandy was using the mirror to get Eve to look at her in the eyes. "She said that it might help you if you had a couple different people to help you out whenever you have a problem like that."

"Um, what exactly are you saying?" Even though she asked, she let her hands go down to Mandy's lower back and started massaging that. She saw in the mirror that Mandy was actually smiling as Eve was doing that.

"I'm telling you that you have a free pass to fuck me." Eve felt her cock throbbing just by listening to those words.

"I…I mean…it was already pretty weird when I was with mom…I just don't know." Even though she made it sound one way, Eve was feeling some very strong urges.

"Well, she is pretty old. But I have a body guys go crazy for, so that should help ease your mind." Mandy's smile became a little gentler and sincere. "Eve, you're my sister and I would do anything for you. If that means you get to fuck me on a regular basis, then I'm happy to do so. Come on! I can already feel it poking me. Don't be shy."

Eve put her hands on Mandy's ass and squeezed it as she spread it open, revealing her asshole. She lined herself up, and slowly shoved her foot-long cock inside her sister's ass. The two of them moaned as Eve made her initial entry. She then began to slowly fuck her sister.

The pressure on her cock was intense and amazing. Eve bit her bottom lip as she continued to go faster. Mandy had her eyes closed, moaning every time Eve pushed herself inside her. This went on for several minutes. Then, Mandy pushed herself backwards, forcing Eve to move. Now centered on the bed, Mandy was on her hands and knees, with Eve continuing to fuck her in her tight asshole.

Eve brought her right leg up on the bed, her foot pressing down on the mattress. She leaned forward, her hands grabbing and squeezing her sister's tits. Her head was next to Mandy's, the two of them making eye contact through the mirror in front of them. Mandy smiled at Eve, who did the same.

After this went on for a while, Eve felt her cock throbbing, getting ready to finish. With a few last thrusts, Eve climaxed in her sister's asshole. Her face was planted on Mandy's back, her face turned to the left. She squeezed Mandy's tits, who let out a loud moan of pleasure. They both felt the cum that left Eve's cock fill Mandy up. Some of it began oozing out of Mandy's asshole as Eve slowly pulled her cock out of her. Mandy turned around to look at it, seeing it still rock hard even though it was covered in cum.

"Your still hard?" Mandy asked in surprise.

"I guess so." Eve gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, I think I can fix that." Mandy pulled Eve to her and began kissing her, invading her mouth with her tongue. Eve slowly moved back, laying herself down on the bed, her head resting on a pillow. Mandy was sitting on top of her, her ass pressed against Eve's cock which was again throbbing in anticipation. Mandy pulled away from Eve as she moved Eve's cock right under her wet pussy and began sliding down to the base.

Eve returned to biting her bottom lip as she watched her sister go up and down on her cock. Mandy put her hands on the sides of Eve's body as she continued fucking her sister. Eve's hands tightly gripped Mandy' hips. She smiled down on her sister. This went on for even longer, causing an even greater climax.

When it happened, it was Eve who moaned the loudest. Her eyes closed, she arched her back and bent her knees to the point where both her feet were pressing down on the bed. Mandy's mouth was gaping open, utterly stunned by how much more left Eve and into her. Both of them were consumed by physical pleasure. But it was ultimately Eve who ended up passing out from pure exhaustion.

Looking down on her sister, Mandy got off of Eve. She moved her around a little bit so that she can get her under the blankets. She turned Eve on her left side as she got in and wrapped her arms around her sister, experiencing feelings that would forever change their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days have passed since Eve and Mandy spent the night together. Like mom, Mandy was more affectionate when it came to interacting with Eve. Her hugs had her hands grabbing her ass, complimenting on her looks constantly, and even kissing her when she is sure dad wasn't around. Most of those did include tongue.

Eve was starting to be more receptive to this kind of relationship with both Mandy and Vanessa. She has found herself fantasizing about them quite a lot, always checking them out when she could. But again, she just wasn't really willing to touch herself. She can't really explain why; she is just nervous she might do something wrong. So once again, Eve is starting to feel the dose of pain that comes with her erections. Looks like mom was right, her having sex with them might turn out to be a frequent thing.

Tonight, though, Eve is going over to Kristin's apartment. Ryan managed to convince Kristin to let him take Boyd to some sort of festival or whatever and that they will be spending the night in a motel. Apparently, they won't be back until around noon tomorrow. So, Eve asked Kristin if she wanted her to come over and just spend the night with her, which she happily agreed to.

So, Kristin ordered in some pizza and they two sisters hanged out in the apartment. They talked and laughed, and everything at first didn't seem particularly different. Kristin had on a white sundress and Eve decided to just go with a sports jersey and jeans. It was a very relaxed evening.

It might be because Eve had fucked both mom and Mandy, but Eve was starting to see Kristin in a different way. She noticed that Kristin wasn't wearing a bra and she could see her tits poking out of her dress. But Eve tried to not let her eyes focus on that. But when Kristin went up to the counter to wipe her hands with a napkin, Eve's eyes focused on something else. She couldn't be sure, but it looked like Kristin wasn't even wearing any underwear under that dress. Since Kristin's back was turned to her, Eve just stared and fantasized. But that caused a painful erection that turned the night in a different direction.

The shot of pain caused Eve to let out a yelp, which caused Kristin to turn around. Eve tried to act like nothing happened, but more pain came up, causing her to lean forward a little bit. Kristin rushed over and sat next to Eve, one hand on her shoulder and the other on her knee.

"Eve! What's wrong?" Kristin asked.

"It's nothing! It will pass!" Eve said.

"Don't lie to me. Mandy told me about what has been happening." Kristin got Eve to look her in the eyes. "Come on, follow me." Kristin got Eve to stand, holding both of her shoulders. She guided to her to her bedroom, where she had Eve sit down on the edge of the mattress.

"No Kristin, this isn't necessary." At this point, Eve has no idea why she keeps saying these things. Her feelings and desires are on a completely different page.

Kristin got on her knees and spread Eve's legs apart a little bit. She rubbed her hands on Eve's thighs. "Eve, you're in pain. Let me help you. Please!" Kristin offered a pleading smile.

Of course, Eve broke down. She unzipped her jeans and let Kristin pull them off. She took Eve's cock in her hand and began stroking it. Kristin wasted no time and began sucking. Eve let out a moan of pleasure as Kristin began sucking, now using two hands to stroke. After a little bit of using two hands, she went back to one and used the other to began playing with Eve's balls, even squeezing them. Eve began making a variety of different noises as she felt her sister's hands on her balls.

Quickly after that, Eve exploded in Kristin's mouth. She actually continued sucking, squeezing Eve's balls as a way to get more cum out of her body. When she finally pulled her mouth off, Kristin began licking the leftover cum off of Eve's dick. She looked Eve in the eyes as she did so, who grinned like an idiot.

Kristin slowly stood up, moving the straps of her straps so that her sundress fell to the floor, exposing her completely naked body. She took off Eve's jersey and bra. Eve grabbed Kristin, pulled her closer so that she could suck on Kristin's tits. Kristin wrapper her arms around Eve, leaning her head back and licked her lips. She felt Eve's mouth and tongue wash all over her breasts, her nails digging into her skin as Eve let her carnal desires take over her mind.

Eve threw her sister onto the bed, Kristin opening her legs for Eve to fuck her wet pussy. She grabbed Kristin's legs, threw Kristin's knees over her shoulder and grabbed onto her thighs as she shoved herself inside her. Kristin's mouth gaped open as she felt the full length of her sister's cock inside her body. Eve started this time going hard, making Kristin moan and cry out from the speed and power.

It wasn't long until Kristin climaxed and her cum got all over Eve. But she wasn't close yet, so she kept going, throwing Kristin's legs off of her shoulders and leaning over her sister, her hands pinning Kristin's hands on the bed. After a while, Eve finally came inside her sister, who came a second time. Cum spilled all over the bed and on their bodies. As Eve pulled out, she stroked herself to let some more cum squirt out and on Kristin's chest.

Eve pushed Kristin further onto the bed, turning her on her side. Eve laid down right behind her, lifting Kristin's left leg as she positioned her dick so that it went back in Kristin. Eve began fucking Kristin from behind her, kissing her on her neck. Kristin managed to bring one hand back and wrapped around the back of Eve's head. Kristin once again came, most of it spilling on herself. But the second time Eve came, it shot up inside Kristin like a rocket, causing her to yell out from pleasure. As Eve pulled herself out of Kristin's pussy, her dick was covered in cum. She turned Kristin on her back and got on top of her sister. She wrapped her sister's breasts around her cock and moved them around her dick. The cum on Eve's dick stuck on Kristin's breasts and more cum shot out and landed on Kristin's face or in her mouth. After a moment, Eve stopped and made out with her sister for a couple minutes, rubbing Kristin's pussy as she did so. Afterwards, she got on her clothes and left, with Kristin getting ready to clean herself.

Eve no longer feels shy or embarrassed. She accepts her new situation and is ready to take advantage of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had only been a few days since Eve was at Kristin's house, but Eve felt like a new woman. She decided that she didn't want to be shy or embarrassed about who or what she is. She was proud of what she had. Plus, she didn't feel weirded out by the extra attention from her sisters and mom. Whenever they secretly kissed her with tongue, she gave some back. Whenever they snuck a squeeze of her breasts or ass, Eve tried to do the same back.

While this was happening between all the women, the one who really seemed to enjoy Eve's change in behavior was Mandy. She was constantly grabbing Eve and moving her hands all over her. Eve always knew that Mandy had a bit of a slutty personality, but now that she is on the receiving end of her sex-craved, she knew why all the guys wanted her.

Today was when their parents were out of the house doing some errands downtown. They said that they probably won't be back until late tonight. That was all Eve needed to hear. She heard Mandy going downstairs around noon into the kitchen. She quietly left her room to sneak downstairs, being careful to not let Mandy know she was there. Mandy was sitting on a chair right at the counter, with a water bottle sitting in front of her, looking down on her phone.

Eve could feel her dick getting hard and pushing against her jeans. Mandy looked so sexy in her tight yoga pants and black bra, just sitting right in front of her. Eve just wanted to ravage her. She went up behind Mandy, grabbed Mandy's breasts and began sucking on her sister's neck. She could feel Mandy giggle and her hand coming back up to wrap around Eve's head.

"Why hello there! A little happy to see me?" Mandy playfully asked.

"Fuck yes." Eve's hands moved away from Mandy's breasts and moved downwards. She moved Mandy's legs apart and used one hand to go inside Mandy's yoga pants and to her pussy. As Eve fingered her sister, she used her other hand to pull Mandy's head back. They kissed as Eve used her fingers to get Mandy soaking wet. So much so that it began to leak out of her pants and down her legs.

After a few minutes have passed, Eve let Mandy stand up so that she could take her clothes off. As Mandy's bra came off, so did Eve's shirt and bra. But the moment Mandy's pants came down, Eve wasted no time to get on her knees and bury her face in her sister's ass. This took Mandy off guard, forcing her to lean on the counter, her hands gripping the edges. Eve used her tongue and hands to penetrate her sister's ass, making her squirm and leak pre-cum all down her legs.

"Someone wants me to fuck her really bad. Beg slut!" Eve demanded.

"FUCK! Yes, yes! Fuck me Eve! Fuck your sister with your cock! Cum inside your sister!" Mandy begged. This got Eve even harder as she finally pulled her jeans off of her body. She took her panties and stuffed them in Mandy's mouth.

"You like my panties, don't you slut?" Her sister nodded, waiting for Eve to finally get to the main course. Eve spread Mandy's ass open, poking Mandy's asshole with her cock, teasing her sister. But even Eve couldn't stand that for long, so she shoved herself inside her sister's ass and began fucking hard and rough.

Mandy moaned and squealed through the panties in her mouth as Eve fucked her in the kitchen. Every thrust made Eve ecstatic, making her addicted to her own sister's glorious body. She slapped her sister's ass, making it red as Mandy's breasts pressed against the counter. Eventually, Eve wanted more and got Mandy to stand up. She grabbed onto Mandy, making her jump up and wrap her legs around Eve's waist. Eve felt her cock slide into her sister's pussy and they continued to go rough.

Eve loved Mandy's breasts pressed against her own as she wrapped herself around her body. Moving up and down on her cock almost made Eve's completely weak, but she didn't dare fall down and end this moment. Mandy ended up spitting Eve's panties out of her mouth. Now her moans of pleasure were loud and clear.

"Oh Eve! EVE!" Mandy yelled out. She brought her mouth to Eve's shoulder and bit into her sister's skin/ The shot of pain made Eve experience even more pleasure, right as she hit her climax inside Mandy's pussy. Cum spurted out of Mandy and down Eve's cock as she pulled out and let Mandy come down from her. She grabbed Eve by the hand and took her to her room.

A couple hours later in Mandy's room, the two sisters were laying on top of the bed. Mandy was on her stomach because her ass was so sore from Eve's fucking. Eve was on her side facing towards Mandy. Her finger was running up and down Mandy's back.

"No wonder you love sex so much." Eve said. "Your ass is amazing."

Mandy contained a muffled laugh. "I can tell." Mandy turned her head to Eve. "Was I good enough though?"

"Of course." Eve smiled at her sister. "I just hope that I can satisfy all of your needs."

"Oh, I don't think that's not a problem." Mandy smiled back. She turned on her side, her ass pushed against Eve's dick. As Eve wrapped her arms around Mandy, they both fell asleep for a little bit and just enjoyed cuddling next to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eve has gained a lot of confidence thanks to her experiences with her family. She has become far more flirtatious at school, secretly making out with some girls when she can. But she always seems to only go all the way with her family. Mainly Mandy though, who has really gotten her to love having sex. She has done it with Kristin a couple of times, she has only really done it with her mom once. But, that's about to change.

Eve was in the living room, the house empty. She had her laptop to finish up some homework. After she got done, she had an idea of how to take advantage of the situation. She took all of her clothes off and sat back down to pull up some porn to watch. She wanted to do something a little dangerously, and this seems to be the best way. She was bringing up some futa porn when the corner of her eye saw her mom walk in through the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Eve grabbed a pillow and covered her lap. "I thought you were out of the house!"

"Oh please, I've seen it before Eve." She slowly removed the pillow as Vanessa spoke. "I just came back from a jog." She waved her hand over herself wearing tight yoga pants and a sports bra. She pointed to Eve's laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…" It was a while since Eve was embarrassed about something, and she didn't like the feeling returning. "Since I thought no one was home, I was umm…going to watch some porn." She looked at her mom, who was looking at the laptop as she walked over and surprisingly sat next to her on the couch.

"Ok. Go ahead."

Eve was going to ask why her mom was joining her, but the look in Vanessa's eyes was all she needed to know. Eve turned back to the laptop, making sure the volume was on, and played a video of a futa woman having sex with a regular woman.

Vanessa threw an arm around Eve as it began. For a few moments, they just sat there watching the screen. Eve's cock was growing longer and harder. It didn't take long for Vanessa to use her other hand to reach over and begin slowly stroking Eve's cock.

She bit her bottom lip and grinned. Her heart was beating faster, feeling her mom's hand on her cock. Once it started to grow more, the two turned to each other and began making out, one of Vanessa's hands still stroking Eve's cock. Eve used one of her hands to reach down her mom's pants and finger her pussy. She moaned into her daughter's mouth as they stroked each other while the video was playing.

Eventually, Vanessa slid down to the floor on her knees and began sucking Eve's cock. She closed her eyes as she felt her mom's mouth around her shaft, her tongue wrapped around her. She kept sucking, playing with her daughter's balls to get her to moan and smile. It didn't take long for Eve to push her mom's head all the way down as she came down her throat, slightly shivering at the sensation.

Vanessa pulled her mouth away from Eve's cum covered cock, a trail of it connecting her lips to the head before she wiped it away. "I love you so much Eve." Eve smiled back as her mom stroked her cock a little bit and put her cum covered lips in Eve's mouth, who licked it off for her. Vanessa took her clothes off and got on the couch on her hands and knees. Eve got on her knees and grabbed onto her mom's ass she she shoved herself in Vanessa's asshole.

Vanessa let out a moan as she felt her daughter's cock enter her asshole. Eve started up a rhythm and was ramming herself into Vanessa's body. She pulled on her mom's hair, making her head lean back. She started to pant as Eve fucked her asshole with intensity and lust. She used her other hand to repeatedly smack her mom's ass, turning it red. She let go off Vanessa's hair as she dug her fingers into her mom's ass cheeks when she climaxed in her asshole.

Her mom let out a loud moan and she shivered as she felt her ass fill with cum from her daughter. As she pulled out, Eve squirted cum onto her mom's back. Vanessa fell onto the couch and turned over onto her back, spreading her legs open for her daughter.

"Fuck mom! You're almost as big a slut as Mandy!" Eve laughed a little.

"Where did you think she got it from?" She winked as Eve leaned forward and made out with her mom, using her tongue to wrestle with Vanessa's.

As they were making out, Eve shoved her cock inside her mom's wet pussy. They both moaned into each other as Eve fucked Vanessa, building up to a steady pace. Vanessa wrapped her arms around Eve's back, her nails scratching her back, and her legs wrapped around Eve's waist, keeping her daughter inside her body as much as possible.

Vanessa scratching Eve's back only made her cock even harder and got her to fuck her mom even harder, her balls slapping against Vanessa's skin. The sound caused by their fucking caught the attention of someone entering the house. Mandy just came back from meeting some friends, pulling up her jeans and adjusting her crop top. When she heard the noise from the kitchen, she quietly crept to the doorway opening between the two rooms and saw Eve fucking their mom on the couch.

Mandy covered her mouth, making her silently laugh. She felt her nipples get hard just by looing at them. Since the two of them weren't looking away from each other, Mandy stood there, her back against the wall. She slid one hand down her own pants and rubbed her pussy. She took her other hand and just pulled her poor excuse for a shirt off her body. She groped her own breast and titillated on of her own hard nipples while watching her sister penetrate their mom.

Eventually, Eve spent the last few seconds viciously pounding her mom's pussy before once again cumming inside her. They agains moaned into each other's mouth as Vanessa's pussy filled with Eve's cum. As Vanessa stretched her head back on the couch, she spotted Mandy masturbating against the wall. Mandy's eyes were closed at this point, so she continued without realizing she was spotted. Eve also took note before returning her attention to her mom. Vanessa gave Eve a nod and a wink, which caused Eve to give a devilish grin before turning back to Mandy to get her attention.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What are you standing over there for?"

Mandy was startled when Eve called to her. She instantly took her hand out of her pants and covered her breasts as a reaction. But she soon put them down when she saw the smiling look on Eve's face.

"Get over here!" Vanessa said. As Mandy walked over to them on the couch, she saw her mom also smiling. Mandy was sued to seeing Eve naked, but was still caught off guard to see her inside their mom, whose nipples were rock hard.

"I still have a lot more in me." Eve pulled herself out of Vanessa, her cock covered in cum and still very hard. "I think you need to team up with mom to help me out with this." She gave a wink to Mandy, who smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"No problem." Mandy turned around and pointed her ass to Eve as she unbuttoned her pants. Vanessa got off the couch and on her knees and helped Mandy pull her pants down, exposing a firm teenage bubble butt.

"Wow Mandy! I can see why those boys at school all want you." She slapped Mandy's ass and fingered her asshole. Mandy let out a moan as her mom fingered her ass for a moment and Eve looked on. Mandy got on her knees and walked over to Eve. She wrapped her breasts around Eve's cock and titty-fucked her sister.

"Mmmmm…you like getting my cum on your tits?" Eve smiled.

"Oh yea." Mandy smiled back, taking her breasts away and now sucking Eve's cum covered cock. As she did that, Vanessa sat back on the couch and sucked on Eve's tits. Eve grabbed her mom's ass with one hand and squeezed one of Vanessa's breasts with the other. She leaned her head back, her mouth open as she moaned out loud, her eyes closed as her mom and sister sucked her cock and tits.

As Eve felt herself cum down Mandy's throat, Vanessa was biting Eve's nipples, which caused Eve to practically shout. Vanessa pulled back and let Mandy to climb on top. With her back towards Eve, Mandy started to slide down Eve's rock hard cock. Eve grabbed onto her sister's hips as she started to go up and down Eve's shaft.

Vanessa made out with Mandy as she was bouncing for a little bit. But she soon moved down to Mandy's breasts, licking Eve's cum off from them. Mandy started making sounds that sounded far more animal than human as she felt her mom lick her tits and her sister's finger dig into her skin. She let out a shout as she felt Eve cum inside her but still went on fucking. Cum was now leaking out of her soaked pussy.

Vanessa saw that and took Mandy off of Eve and threw her on her back. She spread Mandy's legs open and began eating her daughter out. Eve moved herself so that as Vanessa was eating Mandy's cunt, Eve was eating her mom's asshole. As she felt one daughter penetrate her asshole with her tongue, she moaned into her other daughter's pussy, which dripped cum onto her face.

After what seemed like hours of eating each other out, Vanessa pulled up from Mandy's pussy, which caused Eve to pull away from her mom's ass. She turned to Eve and said "Keep your sister entertained. I'm going to get something from upstairs."

"Hurry back!" Eve slapped her mom's ass, who smiled as she went upstairs. Eve scrambled over to Mandy and instantly shoved herself into her sister's soaked cunt. They both moaned out loud as the moment happened. Eve began sucking on Mandy's tits as she worked up a rhythm. Mandy dug her nails into Eve, the pain making her sister fuck her even faster. This only lasted a couple of minutes until Vanessa appeared behind Eve and delivered a surprise.

"AAAHHHH! Fuck!" Eve yelled out as she felt her mom use a strap-on to penetrate her tight asshole. She never had anything up there before, so it was painful. But the pain also made her cock throb inside her sister.

Mandy looked behind Eve to see their mom with a strap-on. "Oh my god! Since when are you a sex freak?" Mandy laughed a little bit.

"Just something from way back when." Her hands grabbed onto Eve's tits. "I hope this isn't too much for you baby."

"No! No! Just took me by surprise." Eve smiled, her eyes closed and her hands tightening their grip on Mandy's hips. "Fuck my ass mom." Vanessa began ramming her strap-on into Eve's ass-sucking on Eve's neck and playing with her tits-as Eve continued fucking Mandy's cunt, who played with her own breasts.

All three of them made nothing but animal noises. Moans and shouts filled the house as Eve was making love to her sister while being made love to by her mom. Vanessa sucked and bit into Eve's neck and shoulder, groping her tits as she fucked her ass from behind. All the sensations she was giving Eve was felt by Mandy as Eve went faster and harder, her cock throbbing inside her body.

Vanessa eventually let go of Eve's breasts and let her lean forward into Mandy. Vanessa smacked Eve's ass, causing her to moan into Mandy's mouth as they made out. Eve fucked with increasing intensity as her cock throbbed inside Mandy, getting ready to climax. It took longer than expected, but she finally came.

Eve brought her mouth off of Mandy's just enough to moan and cry out in pleasure as she came like she never had before inside her sister. Mandy's eyes rolled back in her head as her mouth stayed open. Her body trembled and shook as she felt her stomach bloat up from all the cum inside her body. Vanessa pulled her strap-on outside of Eve's asshole, taking it off and sucking it, tasting the inside of her daughter's ass.

Mandy and Eve slowly got up and crawled their way to their clothes. They got what they needed and slowly made their way upstairs, both of them sore from the intense fucking they just had. It was by far one of the best experiences of their lives and something they very much want to do again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

If there were any side effects from Eve's newly found sexuality that could be considered negative, it was that she was now feeling horny practically all the time. She was surrounded by her family, who she could fuck any time she felt like it. But when it came to when she was at school, surrounded by such a wide variety of potential lovers, it was torture.

Eve had the social skills to talk to other girls, flirt a little bit. But she could never seem to find the right way to get them in bed with her. Part of it was that there was still a very small voice in the back of her mind that kept her from going that far. Sure, her sisters and mother absolutely love her cock, but the same can't be assumed for everyone else.

In order to release some tension during school, she would sneak off to the bathroom and just stroke herself until she climaxed. It was hard trying to do this silently in such a public place, but she can't always wait until she got home. She needed to find someone at school she could fuck. Someone who she could sneak to the bathroom with during the day. But who?

Eve was going through her locker when Cammy appeared. "Hey Eve! How did you think you did on that pop quiz? I mean, I always try to study before every class just in case, but there were some questions-"

"Fine." Eve interrupted Cammy. She hated doing that, but if she didn't, Cammy would just go on and on.

"Oh, that's good! Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today and study for that exam we have next week? I know it's short notice."

"Yea, it kind of is." Eve wanted to just go back home and meet up with Mandy. She wanted to try some bondage stuff with her today.

"Even if you can't come over, we can probably just get together during a free period later today…" While Cammy ended up going on a nervous, irrelevant rant, Eve had an idea pop into her head.

Eve turned around to look at Cammy as she spoke, wearing her typical attire of a sweater and jeans. Eve always knew that Cammy had some weird attachment to her, but she assumed it was because she had trouble hanging out with other people. She had noticed that Cammy was trying to get the two of them alone together the last few weeks.

"Hey Cammy." Eve got Cammy to close her mouth. "I know this is probably off topic, but have you ever…you know…with anyone?"

She noticed Cammy's face turn red. "Oh, well, uh, sort of. I don't think we did it right though. It was with this guy from-"

"Oh Cammy, stop." Eve put a hand on Cammy's side, causing her friend to instantly shut up and let Eve take control. "A guy is fine, but I think you should let someone who fully knows how to treat your body show you how fucking should be properly done."

Cammy's mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out. She ended up shyly smiling, the confirmation of Eve's suspicions about her friend. Eve returned the smile and gave her a wink.

She took Cammy's hand and lead her down the hallway. "Where…?" Cammy asked.

"Well, it's lunch, so I figure we have enough time." Eve took her to a very isolated women's bathroom in the school. It was the same one Eve usually masturbated in, so she knew no one ever really used it besides her.

They walked into the bathroom and got into one of the stalls. As Cammy was about to ask another question, Eve instantly pressed her lips against hers and started making out with her. Cammy was taken off guard, but after a couple of moments, fully embraced Eve, wrapping her arms around her.

The two of them quickly took their clothes off. Now both standing naked, Eve pushed Cammy's back against the stall door as the two of them sloppily began making out. Eve could feel her friend's nipples pierce the skin of her breasts as their bodies pushed against each other. Eve's cock hardened and pressed itself against the inside of Cammy's thigh.

Their lips finally broke apart and the two were breathing fast and shallow. "I can't believe this is happening!" Cammy spoke low and quiet and smiled.

Eve returned the smile. "Turn around." Cammy did as she said, pressing her hands against the stall door as Eve spat into her hand and stroked her cock. She picked up both of their panties and stuffed it into Cammy's mouth before roughly shoving her cock inside her friend's asshole.

Good thing Cammy's mouth was full, otherwise, the yelp and gasp could easily be heard if someone was standing right outside the bathroom door. Eve kept still as she felt Cammy's body adjust and tighten around her cock. After a minute, Eve wasted no time and started thrusting her hips and penetrating her best friend as hard as she could.

Eve moaned and grunted, slapping Cammy's pale ass between thrusts. She could feel her shake and tremble from pleasure as Eve's hands tightened around Cammy's hips. It took a while, but even though Eve did climax inside Cammy's tight asshole, she did not slow down or become gentler.

Cammy struggled to remain standing as Eve continued rough fucking her, her legs trembling, overwhelmed by the physical pleasure. Eve took notice and decided to change things up just a little bit. She pulled out and had Cammy turn around.

Eve sat down on the toilet and motioned for Cammy to sit on her still hard cock. Cammy's hands grabbed Eve's shoulders as she slowly sat down, moaning with her mouth still containing both of their panties.

Once Cammy adjusted, Eve grabbed her by the ass and made her bounce up and down. Once Cammy started going fast enough, Eve wrapped her arms around Cammy's back, her fingers scratching her skin and her mouth sucking on Cammy's hardened nipples. Her friend wrapped her hands around Eve's head as she leaned her head back.

Eve must have climaxed inside her best friend two more times until she finally started running low on energy. Soon, Cammy just sat still, Eve's cock still fully inside her and the two were breathing slowly and deeply. Eve pulled the panties out of Cammy's mouth and they tongue intertwined as they pulled their bodies close together in ecstasy.

After a few minutes, Cammy slowly stood up and started getting dressed. "Holy fuck…" That seemed to be all she could muster.

Eve quickly got dressed and smiled. "What do you think, same time every weekday?"

Cammy simply smiled and nodded. After they were both dressed, they walked out of the bathroom together just as lunch period was coming to a close. Eve gave Cammy a hard slap on her ass before they walked apart to their separate classes. Eve wasn't sure, but she thought a few girls were looking at her, checking her out. Eve could still feel her erection pressing against her jeans, perhaps that's what got their attention. But Eve pushed those thoughts out of her mind and let her body relax.

 **This was a sort of experimental chapter, wasn't quite sure if I should do it. Let me know if you guys want more Eve/Cammy. I've also been thinking I start introducing an OC into future chapters, or maybe I have a character from a different show somehow crossover. Let me know your thoughts so I have a better idea of what makes this story popular and interesting.**


End file.
